The New Akatsuki Members
by DarkOtaku-Sama
Summary: I just thought it was time to put my other original characters in my stories.


The New Akatsuki Members

One day, Pein was walking down the hall when he noticed four unfamiliar women and one unfamiliar man talking to Tigressana and Tobi. "Tigressana, Tobi! Who are these people!", said Pein furiously. "These are some people who want to join Akatsuki, Pein.", said Tigressana. "Yeah, they have very interesting backgrounds!", exclaimed Tobi. Pein then scan over all of them. "Alright, each of you tell me your stories and I'll decide whether you are in or not.", said Pein, "You first." He pointed at the woman who had short, purple hair that was tied up into two bun-like pigtails and brown eyes. "My name is Lana Kitsuma. I am twenty-one. My specialties are weapons and Taijutsu. When I was eighteen I killed my entire clan. I am from the hidden grass village. I left immediately after killing my clan. I left no survivors of my clan.", said Lana. "Alright, you next.", said Pein. He pointed to the woman with long purple hair that was puffy and spiky in the front part of her hair. She had light whitish purple eyes. "My name is Niana Kiomy. I am twenty years old. My specialties are ninjutsu and genjutsu. I am from the hidden sand village. I left my village when I was sixteen.", said Niana. "Thank you. You, you're next.", said Pein. The man stepped up next. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and oddly enough he was a puppet just like Sasori. "My name is Brett Atomi. I am twenty-eight years old. I am Tigressana's older brother. As you may have figured out, I am a puppet like Sasori, since I am one of his many fans. I am from the hidden leaf village. I have killed sixty people, and one cow.", explained Brett. "Alright, you with the red hair. You're next.", said Pein. The woman who Pein pointed at had long red hair with a flip in the front, much like Deidara's, except on the opposite side. "My name is Ketsueki Ame, and I am twenty-two. I have no village and was an orphan at childhood. I grew-up to be an unstoppable murderer. I have killed so many people that I have lost count.", said Ketsueki. Pein then had a look of pity on his face that was over so fast, not even Itachi could see it with his Sharingan. "Okay. You are the last one, so tell us who you are.", said Pein. The last person was a woman with blue hair with two short and spiky ponytails, she had purplish-pink eyes."My name is Aoiro Hisakata and I am nineteen years old. I am from the hidden sand village and my specialty is using this big-ass fan on my enemies. I have killed two-hundred people within three years. Two of them were my parents.", said Aoiro. After two hours, Pein came out with his decision of who was in. "I am happy to say that you are now all official Akatsuki members. You may have your uniforms as soon as you all tell me what size you need. Welcome to the Akatsuki.", said Pein. "Alright, now for your positions. Brett Atomi, you will work with Deidara and Sasori. Aoiro, you will work with Itachi and Kisame. Ketsueki, you will work with Tigressana and Tobi. Lana, you will work withe Hidan and Kakuzu, but make sure Kakuzu doesn't kill you and don't ask for money from him. Niana, you will work with Zetsu as a spy. Any questions?" "No, sir.", said the new recruits. "Good. now I will introduce you to your teams. Everybody get in here!" 

A few moments later, everyone was in the hall to meet their new teammates. Then all of the sudden Niana starts to scream with joy. "Why didn't anybody tell me their was another Jashin worshiper here! Fuck yeah!", exclaimed Niana. "I think I'm in love.", said Hidan. "I hope she's with us." "Unfortunately, no. But I can rearrange the teams, if she wants.", said Pein. "Hell yes!", exclaimed Niana. "Ok, here are the new teams. ehem The first team will be Hidan, Kakuzu and Niana. The second team will be Itachi, Kisame and Ketsueki. The third team will stay as Deidara, Sasori and Brett. The fourth team will be Tobi, Tigressana and Aoiro. The last team will be Zetsu and Lana. Is everybody happy now?" "Yes we are.", said the others.

The End

Tune in next time for a new story.


End file.
